


Domestic Bliss

by booksaremyreality



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony could not function without his coffee. Well he could, but how effectively he would be able to is debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little teeth rotting fluff to satisfy my sweet tooth.

Tony awoke to a searing arm around his waist. An equally searing nose pressed into his neck, snuffling softly.

“Morning, Tony.” Steve’s hand slipped under his shirt, laying his palm on the glowing blue of the arc reactor. His thumb smoothed over the scarred edges, as he kissed the pulse point right in front of his ear. Tony hummed blissfully and scooted further back into Steve’s warm chest. He kissed the arm resting by his head.

“Wha’ time is it?” Tony slurred heavily.

“6:30.”

“Gah, too early wake me up when it’s noon.” Tony snapped his eyes shut hoping to catch the last remaining tendrils of sleep.

“Tony.” Steve said in his condescending coo.

“L’me ‘lone.” The bed shifted as Steve got up leaving Tony’s back aching cold. Tony whined and rolled into the warm spot that Steve left behind. Suddenly there were hands under his armpits dragging him to sit.

“Come on, Tony, up.”

“Don’ wanna.” Tony’s head lolled back, boneless.

“Tony, stop acting like a child.” Steve pulled him, not too gently to stand. Tony, in retaliation, slumped forward, onto Steve like a rag doll, pressing his face on Steve’s neck.

“Fine, you want to play games.” Steve growled playfully. Suddenly Tony was in the air and being flung over Steve’s muscular shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Tony squawked in indignation and began to squirm. “You didn’t want to walk, so I’ll carry you. Now stop squirming.” Steve slapped his ass to emphasize his point. Tony went limp once more surrender to the fact that he was not going to get back to sleep.

“Good Morning Captain, Man of Iron.” Thor boomed.

“Morning, Thor.” Steve smiled.

“Tony, Thor, it’s just Tony.”

“Well good morning all the same!” Steve deposited Tony gently onto the counter, one hand behind his head to make sure he didn’t bang his head on the cabinets. He then began pulling items out of the cabinets to make what looked coffee and pancakes. Steve started with the coffee because it seemed like what Tony needed the most. While he waited for the coffee to brew Steve stepped into the space between Tony’s spread legs, resting his hands besides Tony’s hips. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a kiss which Steve returned readily. He pulled away with a smile when the coffee maker beeped. “Coffee’s ready. Also, you have a slight case of morning breath.” Steve wrinkled his nose adorably and pulled out two mugs, depositing sugar and a shit load of vanilla creamer in one, and nothing in the other. Steve poured the coffee in the mugs and handed one to Tony. Tony lifted the coffee to his nose and inhaled a deep breath, eyes fluttering as a deep moan rumbled in his chest. Steve shot him an amused looked, “Should I leave you two alone?”

“Yes please.” Steve pinched his sides and began mixing the batter for the pancakes. Soon there was a stack of golden buttermilk pancakes sitting besides them. Tony grabbed the syrup and two forks. The pancakes were delicious as usual, breakfast being one of Steve’s specialties. The syrup was pure maple, imported from Canada, thick and sweet, it soon coated Tony’s mouth, some slipping out of his lips.

“You got a little ...” Steve trailed off, about to point out the trail of dark brown syrup leaking from his lip but instead he decided to lick it clean, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Tony’s chin.

“I love you.” Tony murmured, tilting his chin down to reciprocate Steve’s kiss.

“I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
